1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a self securing earring post which eliminates the need for a separate post retaining clasp and relates in particular to an earring post having a substantially full turn spiral formed between a pair of generally straight post sections.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Earring posts for pierced ears and the like have been in use for many years. Such posts typically include a wire shank portion which extends through an ear lobe and projects outwardly from the back side of the ear. The earring which is attached to the post is held in place against the front of the ear with a complementary fastener which clasps the post on the back side of the ear. A common drawback to such two-piece mountings is the misplacement or loss of the fastener which engages the post.
In order to eliminate the need for separate detachable post fasteners, earring posts have been designed with various bends and loops for hooking an earring in place without the aid of a separate clasp or fastener. Although these one-piece posts function satisfactorily in general, they are typically difficult to insert through the ear lobe and difficult to manipulate into final position.
Moreover, such claspless earring posts do not always function properly when relatively heavy ornaments are attached to the posts. That is, heavy earring ornaments tend to distort the ear lobes and cause the earring posts to shift and twist under the weight of the ornaments. In some cases, an earring post can actually be worked out of engagement with the ear and result in the loss of an earring.
Accordingly, a need exists for a unitary or one-piece earring post which is easy to attach and secure to one's ear.
Another need exists for such an earring post which is particularly adapted for supporting heavy ornaments without the risk of loss.
Still another need exists for a one-piece claspless earring post which can hold a heavy ornament in a predetermined orientation on one's ear.